In seines Vaters Fußstapfen
by remind me to breathe
Summary: Er würde ein Todesser werden. Davor musste er noch eine Schuld bezahlen. In einer Stunde konnte doch nicht so viel passieren, dachte er, und fragte sich, was Potter wolle.


_In seines Vaters Fußstapfen_

_Um sieben, beim See. Unbewaffnet. Eine Stunde, und deine Lebensschuld ist bezahlt.  
Potter.  
_Naiv, dachte Draco. Wusste er nicht, was er alles verlangen hätte können? Geld, seinen rechten Arm, Sklavendienst auf Lebenszeit? Nun, er sollte froh sein. Was auch immer Potter vorhatte, er beschwerte sich nicht. Morgen würde er endlich sein Mal bekommen. Morgen würde er sich rächen können. Egal, was passierte. Potter würde sterben. Dumbledore auch. Und Granger und all die Schlammblüter soundso.

Er kam pünktlich. Kein Sinn darin, Potter zu ärgern und dazu zu bringen, dass er sich anders entschied. Es war sieben. Potter war verschwitzt, als wäre er schon ein paar Runden um den See gelaufen.  
"Du bist gekommen."  
"Ein Malfoy lässt keine Schulden offen."  
"Natürlich. Warte."  
Potter lief weg, zu den Sportanlagen. Draco starrte ihm nach. Was immer Potter auch vorhatte – er würde es ertragen müssen. Potter würde ihn nicht töten, nein, sicher nicht. Und er konnte auch keiner Fliege etwas zu Leid tun, oder?

Die Minuten verstrichen. Draco erinnerte sich an den entstellten Körper von Quirrell, den er zufällig aus der Entfernung gesehen hatte. Sechs nach sieben, dachte er. Tante Bellatrix hatte erzählt, Potter hätte den Cruciatus – sicher würde er nicht? Sieben nach sieben.

"Also."  
Draco erschrak. "Potter."  
"Kennst du den Fluss im Verbotenen Wald?"  
"Ja." Potter wollte ihn doch nicht ertränken, oder dass er -  
"Du wirst versuchen, mir genau nachzurennen, in meine Spuren zu treten. Ich werde da hin rennen, und dann ans andere Ufer gelangen. Danach bist du frei."  
"Das ist alles?"  
Potter lächelte.  
"Keine Prügel, kein Blow-Job, keine Stiefelleckerei?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, wen ich bedauern soll: Deine Freundin, bei so einer Fantasie, oder dich, bei so einem Umfeld."  
Draco schnaubte. Potter grinste.  
"Und jetzt lauf."

Linker Fuß, rechter Fuß, linker Fuß, rechter Fuß. Er sollte dankbar sein. Linker Fuß.  
Es war unmöglich. Wenn er nach vorne starrte, auf Potters Füße, dann sah er nicht, wo er selbst hintrat, und wenn er auf seine eigenen blickte, dann folgte er Potter nicht. Linker Fuß, rechter Fuß. Potter rannte schneller als er es normal tat, er hatte Mühe aufzuhalten, natürlich, Potter tat das wahrscheinlich auch schon länger. Linker Fuß, rechter Fuß.  
Warum Potter diese – Übung wohl ausgewählte hatte? Hatte er irgendeine perverse Fantasie? Oder wartete da noch eine Überraschung auf ihn? Linker Fuß, rechter Fuß. Na wenigstens hatte er zehn Minuten am Anfang vertrödelt... Sie fielen in einen seltsamen Rhythmus. Draco versuchte nur noch ungefähr, Potter zu folgen, und passte hauptsächlich darauf auf, hinter ihm zu bleiben und nicht zu fallen. Sie waren in einem Wald. Das Dickicht schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Er atmete – aus – ein – die kühle Luft tat seinen Lungen weh. Linker Fuß, rechter Fuß. Nur noch vierzig Minuten. Es war unmöglich, in Potters Fußstapfen zu treten, ohne zu stolpern. Draco hatte es aufgegeben. Er blickte nur noch auf seine eigene Spur.  
"Da vorne, bei den Felsen!", rief Potter.  
War er wahnsinnig?  
"Das ist gefährlich – da vorne ist eine Brücke!"  
"Wer rennt wem nach?"  
Draco folgte Potter, der nur strahlend lachte. Natürlich, Potter kannte das Gelände, und er liebte die Gefahr – den Thrill, die Spannung. Er musste aufpassen, wo Potter hintrat. Er durfte sich keinen Fehler erlauben, denn die Felsen waren glitschig. Da vorne, weiter rechts, wo war Potters Fuß? Er war so schnell, so wahnsinnig schnell. Linker Fuß, rechter Fuß. Er rutschte, fing sich wieder, begann, seine Hände einzusetzen. Potter war wahnsinnig. Linker Fuß, rechter Fuß. Potter lachte, genoss das Wasser, das nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt drohte, ein reißender Fluss, voller Strudel und Unwesen. Er würde das nie wieder machen, schwor sich Draco, nie, nie wieder. Es war unmöglich, wenn er die Brücke gegangen wäre – er hatte Ja gesagt, er hatte zugestimmt. Linker Fuß, rechter Fuß. Einatmen, ausatmen. Rechte Hand, linker Fuß. Wo trat Potter hin? Wohin führte der Weg?

Dann standen sie nebeneinander, per Portschlüssel vor den Toren Hogwarts. Zehn Minuten noch.  
"Was war schlimmer, Malfoy, die Ungewissheit, wohin der Weg führt, die Tatsache, dass du mir in die Gefahr folgen musstest oder die Unmöglichkeit, selbst zu laufen, während du mir gefolgt bist?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich würde es nie wieder tun."  
"Ich denke, unsere Wege trennen sich hier."  
Draco nickte.  
"Warte die Stunde noch ab, es ist das letzte Mal, dass wir uns so sehen. Ich nehme doch an, du wirst in die Fußstapfen deines Vaters treten?"  
Potter drehte sich um, ließ Draco stehen.

Exakt zehn Minuten später erschien er wieder.  
"Ich erlasse dir deine Schuld. Lauf, Drache."  
Draco starrte ihn an. "Ich hasse dich."  
Potter lächelte.


End file.
